


Quelf

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #18 (Neon RainBow Press, 2014)They guys play a game.





	Quelf

“Sure is graceful, ain’t he?” Vin Tanner said with a smirk on his face as Ezra stood, yet again and began to sway gracefully as he hummed the theme to _Gone With The Wind._

If in truth _appearance was everything_ Ezra Standish knew he was damned to hell.  How had ever allowed his compatriots to convince him to play this silly game? 

“Best hurry up, Vin,” JD suggested as the teams sharpshooter lazily moved his game piece and reached for a card.  

Upon Vin’s pulling the card, Buck clapped his hands together, waved his arms in the air and dramatically stated, “Abracadabra!” 

“Ah Hell!”  Vin muttered and reached for a pad of paper.  “My turns over.”

Ezra sat down as Nathan reached for the dice and rolled.  Maude would be appalled at his actions.   Of course were Mother here, he would not be playing such a dreadful game.  

Nathan drew a card and Buck clapped, motioned and yelled, “Abracadabra.” 

He took another sip of the well-aged Scotch he had received from Chris for Christmas.  After about the 10th time he had been able to tune out Buck’s boisterous “Abracadabra!”  Perhaps when his actions of the evening were broached he could blame it on the alcohol involved.  

Pulling himself from his thoughts Ezra watched as Nathan moved about the room cramming items into his pockets, and down the front of his shirts. 

“Pray tell, _what_ is he supposed to be doing?” 

“Nathan’s being a a human storage unit.  For every four things he stuffs in his clothes he gets to move ahead one space,” Buck explained. 

“Time.  Time,” Josiah stated as the sand finished running through the hour glass.  “How long did the _Roolz_ card say I have to keep repeating everything I say?” 

“Just as long as I have to keep doing the _abracadabra_ thing whenever anyone pulls a card,” Buck explained.  “And you didn’t repeat your question twice so move back 2 spaces. 

Ezra took another large sip of Scotch.  If he was lucky he would pass out and forget this evening ever occurred _or_ that he was in fact responsible.  To think he ever thought giving JD the game _Quelf_ was a good idea.  Of course he was enjoying watching Chris do the Darth Vader impression and muttering about the ‘dark side’ every time it was Vin’s turn.  He would give the man credit for being a good sport. 

Suddenly Vin stood and cleared his throat before saying,  “Once upon a time there was a floating moose.   Now this wouldn’t be strange except he floated in the air not the water.  One day as he was drifting amidst the clouds a he saw a goat drift by and thought, ‘I wonder if I turned off the stove.’   The end.  What!?!  I had to write a damn story about a floating moose that ended with that line.  You laugh all you want , Cowboy.  I get to choose who I want to try an write a better  story and _you’re_  it.” Vin shoved the paper and pencil across to his friend.

“Think I’ll just take the penalty,” Chris replied.

“Ez, I love this game,” JD stated as he reached for the dice and then gave it a toss.  “Four!” 

Ezra stood reluctantly, allowed his arms to sway gracefully like the branches of a weeping willow and he started to hum the theme from _Love Story._   After all, _Everyone knows that four is the number of sadness._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the game of Quelf really exists, and yes, 4 IS the number of sadness.


End file.
